


In Other Beds, In Other Dreams

by auri_mynonys



Series: The Price of Youth: An Abrasax Eternity [4]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, implied violent sex, wow really so much of the incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys/pseuds/auri_mynonys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julem and Balique, hints of Julique, AU. Fits in with the Price of Youth-verse somewhere. Space can be a lonely place. Balem has been distracted lately, and Jupiter is unpleasantly surprised to find she wants his attention back on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Other Beds, In Other Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr: Things you said after I slept with Kalique. (EXTRA BONUS POINTS if it’s Balem reacting to Julique. Or one of each: Balem/Kalique, Jupe/Kalique) 
> 
> I was additionally prompted by a commenter here to write something where Jupe was the one pursuing Balem, so that inspired the slant of this little ficlet.
> 
> Not graphically sexy, but there is sex at the end.
> 
> Directly mentioned Balem/Kalique past relations, hinted at future Jupiter/Kalique.

“You know,” Jupe says, casually setting aside her glass of wine, “I always thought your sis was kinda hot.” **  
**

She expects Balem to lose his mind the instant the words leave her mouth. It’s kind of the goal, if she’s honest - he’s been distant and distracted lately, fighting with some rival or another for dominance in the market. But it seems she's seriously misjudged him; he's not angry in the slightest. He only smiles serenely, intent upon the sheave in his hand. “It is to be expected,” he says. “Kalique has always been beautiful.”

“I noticed,” Jupe says. She pauses, waiting for some sort of response - but Balem will give her none. “She got naked in front of me, you know.”

Balem gives a soft, absent laugh. “She is a practiced seductress,” he says. “She knows what she desires, and how best to get it. She must have felt her naked form would please you. A credit to her, as it apparently worked in her favor.”

Jupe raises her eyebrows. “And you know all this… how?”

Balem finally looks up, but only to cast her a piercing, pitying glance, as if he is laughing at her willful obtuseness. Then he returns to his sheave, frowning at some unpleasant detail upon the screen.

Jupe blinks. She’s always wondered how deep the incest in this family extends, and she can’t say she’s surprised to find out that Seraphi wasn’t the only family member he took for a lover. Jupiter is annoyed and disgusted to find herself a little jealous of the notion.  _I have **got**  to get off this fucking ship._ “So you banged her too, did you?” she asks, with more venom than she intends.

Balem still doesn’t react, damn him. How can such an unstable person be so calm when all she wants is his anger?

“‘Bang’ is a crude word for an act of such beauty,” he says.

 _Beauty?_  Jupe thinks in horror.  _Beauty?!_  “Most people call sleeping with your sister sick.”

Suddenly he’s looking right at her, and Jupiter stills, her heart hammering against her ribs. “What, then, would those people say of us?” he asks; and Jupiter realizes that he’s guessed her game, that now he’s goading her in return. “Does it haunt you, my Jupiter - the opinions of the lesser folk? The people you once knew?”

Jupiter swallows, flinching back from his stare.

“Time will cure that,” he murmurs, rising to his feet. “Time cures almost everything.”

He comes to kneel before her, lifting her fingers and pressing them to his lips. Jupiter draws in a sharp breath, a panicked flutter in her chest. This is what she had wanted when she had first spoken, but his calm is almost more frightening than the rage she had expected. “What if I wanted to sleep with Kalique?” she blurts out, before she can think better of it.

Balem freezes mid-kiss, grip tightening upon her hand. There is a long, long silence - always the first sign of his anger. “I am not given to sharing my lovers, Jupiter,” he rasps.

“Really?” Jupiter pushes recklessly forward.  _Give me your fury. Give me a fight. Anything but this fucking quiet…_  “Seems like you shared your mom with the whole damn family, if what Titus implied is true.”

His head snaps up at once, his eyes burning. “ _She loved me best!_ ” he screams; and Jupiter relaxes, a cold smile curving her lips. This is what she knows of Balem; this is what she is comfortable with - the jealousy, the anger, the possessive greed.

“Are you sure?” Jupiter asks. “I mean, if  _I’m_  thinking about Kalique…”

He snarls, catching Jupiter by the throat  - not hard enough to hurt her, but leaving no question that he could do it if he wished. “Perhaps I have left you to your thoughts too long,” he hisses.

Jupiter smiles and leans back into the chair. “Yeah?” she says. “What are you gonna do about it?”

His replying smile is half-mad, his grip tightening upon her throat. “If you require a reminder of the reason you chose me, Jupiter, I am more than pleased to give you one.”

Then he is upon her, forcing her legs apart. Jupiter squirms beneath him with a moan, choking upon it as his palm presses down against her windpipe. Stars dance and blur behind her eyelids as he bites down upon her lip, his free hand snaking between her thighs.

 _ **God** , yes,_ she thinks, as his fingers slip inside her. _**Finally**._  


End file.
